Before We Break Juderman
by EClareObsession
Summary: Sme and Jude are on tour and things between Jude and Spiederman are getting hot! But theyre not dating, they both love eachother. Will they be able to get through the fear of heartbreak? And become juderman Jude and Spiederman BTW: there's only 2 chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Spiederman's POV**:

Jude, Wally, Kyle and I were on stage ..

"24 hours.." Jude sang the last note of her hit song '24 Hours'

The crowd jumped up and cheered. We smiled. After our performance, we were interviewed.

"Hello Sme and Jude Harrison! We're happy that you joined us!" The interviewer greeted us. The crowd then cheered.

"We're happy being here" Jude answered.

"Now the Jude Harrison site's message boards have been full of this question!" She replied

"Ha. which one?" Jude asked

".. Which SME hottie belongs to you!" the interviewer asked.

She smiled and I became nervous. The thing was I did not like Jude ... well I don't think I do ... do I? No No No! Of course not she's only a friend! A hott hott hott .. NO NO NO!

"Oooh! That's toughey!" Jude smiled.

"You know it's me! Remember last night!" I joked.

Jude laughed. The crowd "ooh" -ed us.

"We didn't do anything last night!" Jude assured every one, as she laughed.

Of course I was joking around with her. Ha. Wonder what Jude will say ..

"Truly .. I don't like-like anyone on the bus" She stated.

"Then who's you best friend?" She then asked.

"Uhm ..." Jude began thinking.

Jude looked at all of us and then laughed. I was pointing to myself, I knew how to make her laugh. Whenever she laughed, it bought a smile to my face.

"I gotta admit .. the guy I would live with is .. Spiederman!" Jude admitted.

I was sweating, but of course hid it, does she like-like me? Or is it a joke?

"Told you I was amazing!" I yelled.

Jude smiled at me and then we got through the rest of the interview which was about music. We got on the tour bus. We were stopped for a while. We went outside to play flag football. We were doing teams.

"I would say ... Kyle!" Wally said.

Kyle and Wally were on a team, and me and Jude were on a team. About an hour later we called quits, well we didn't Kyle and Wally did. Me and Jude went into the bus, while Kyle and Wally got fresh air. Me and Jude sat at a tiny table booth.

"That was fun" I said laughing.

"Ha, of course it was fun, because we won" Jude said laughing.

Jude and I laughed. Then both of our smiles faded and we became serious.

"Jude .. I have to tell you some thing." I was about to tell her my feelings, Is it a mistake?

I had to kiss her! I was dying!

Wally and Kyle walked in, which interrupted us.

**Jude's POV:**

I can't believe that they ruined it! Ugh! Spiederman was going to tell me something, that might have been something that I wanted to hear. I have liked Spiederman since 1rst grade!

It seems like a lie! But after all me and Kat made fun of him the more my heart was growing because of him! I think he feels the same way but who knows.

"Hey Jude?" Spiederman said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh sorry" I apologized.

"It's fine, We're going to watch a movie, you in?' He asked.

"Is it scary?" I replied.

"Yep! But your part of SME now! You gotta dude up!" he told me. I laughed, and he smiled.

"Only if you hold me!" I stated.

NO WAY did that just come out of my mouth?! OMG!! Spiederman laughed. I'm happy that he took it as a joke.

"Ha! Of course." He replied laughing.

We both smiled and Kyle and Wally sensed what I really ment. They knew that I liked him, but I didn't tell them, I guess it was obvious..An half hour later we sat down to watch the movie.

We were 15 minutes into it and I already had my eyes covered, seeing through the openings in my fingers. Spiederman pulled me closer to him and pulled me into his chest. I layed my head there. I fell fast asleep. I woke up to the guys laughing.

"Huh? What happened why are you laughing?" I asked.

"Oh my God!!" He yelled laughing hysterically.

The guys continued to laugh. I was more confused then ever.

"Does this ring a bell?" He asked

"Aw Spiederman! I love you!" Spiederman said in a very girly voice.

My eyes widened, had I dreamed about Spiederman, then during the dream i talked out loud?!

"What?" I asked, pretending to be confused.

"In your dream .. you talked about how you loved Spiederman" Kyle said while he still laughed.

They laughed harder.

"oh, ha ha. Wierd dream." I said.

I was more uncomfortable then ever, Spiederman was kind of uncomfortable too.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes widened, I couldn't think of one excuse to get me out of there.

"I'm tired, I'mma crash." Jude lied

I stood up and walked to my tiny bedroom. I got in my room and slammed the door, I slid down the door at anger.

How could I have been an idiot and fall asleep!

I then layed on my bed with my hand on my forehead, I got into comfy jammies and turned the lights off. I was going to call it a night. But then I had a knock on my door.

"What?!" I said in a very whiney tone.

"Come on!" Spiederman demanded

"Where are we going?!" I asked

I stood up and turned the lights on and opened the door.

"hotel!" he yelled

I rolled my eyes and got a shirt over my tank top and a sweater on, I put my slippers on and then some pants.

We went to a hotel. There was only 2 beds in each room and we thought it'd be wierd if I slept with some one.

So we got two rooms. Kyle Wally and Spiederman played paper, scissors, rock. They played best out of 5. The guy that didn't win had to room with me, yeah they made me feel good!

"Paper, Scissors, Rock .. Shoot!" The three said together

Wally and Kyle both one 2 games and Spiederman won one. Spiederman was forced to room with me!! Yes! ha. Our room was 2 floors above theirs, so we had time alone. They left and it was just the two of us.

"So ..." I said awkwardly

"So .." he replied

**SPIEDERMAN'S POV!**

Her icy blue beautiful eyes shined as she smiled. I smiled back without a thought in my mind. My heart raced. I hardly could breath, I wanted to kiss her but then again .. the band .. Last time we dated I beat the crap out of Wally and Kyle .. who knows what I would do this time!

"What do you want to do?" She asked me. I smiled

"There are alot of innappropriate answers to that!" I joked.

She giggled and hit me as a joke. I then started to chase her around the room. I caught up to her and tackled her onto the bed.

She laughed that beautiful laugh and smiled at me. I tickled her and she told me to stop as she laughed hysterically.

"Spiederman!!" She whined. But kept laughing

I finally stopped.

A half hour later, after all the joking around, we were wiped out! So we decided to go on the balcony. We were on the balcony and it was dark out.

You could see most of the stars. The moon light shined on Jude's eyes and made her irrisistable. We kind of became serious, we were both leaning on the railing.

"How's life?" She asked, breaking the silence

"Same old, Same old, you?" I blankely answered

"Bad .." She stated.

"Why?" I asked her. She shrugged, she seemed nervous.

"Love can build you up so high ... then you fall straight on your ass!" She responded. I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Why? ... who's the causer of your ass falling?" I joked. She smiled, and so did I. Jude then gave me a kind of mad look. The kind of look that said 'Are You Joking?!'.

"Don't you dare make me say it!" Jude sounded angry.

"Say what?!" I replied, confused.

"You know who i like!" She yelled in rage. I swear; I have no idea who she likes!!

"No I don't!" I stated. She rolled her eyes.

"Any idiot would!"

"Well I must be more then an idiot, because I don't understand!" I told her. Once again, she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not saying it!" She yelled.

"Why!?"

"Because you know!" Jude told me. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh really?!" I sarcastically replied

"Yeah!"

"Say it to my face!" I demanded.

"YOU YOU YOU!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. The girl of my dreams likes me.

I pulled Jude into a tight hug as a sad puppy dog look appeared on her face. The wind blew through our faces. I looked at my cellphone.

"You know what I just noticed?" I asked her.

"What?"

"The date ... the day we started to date, June 4th." I answered

Jude smiled at me. And I smiled back. Then we continued to hug. We still had our arms wrapped around eachother but weren't hugging.

"I .. love you .." She admitted

"I love you too ... Are we official?" I asked her. Happy to know about her feelings.

"Well ... last year we became a couple on this date .. we might as well do it again!" Jude began "But! This time .. let's stay together longer." Jude added. I smiled.

And then Jude smiled

We kissed passionatly and hard.


End file.
